total_drama_writers_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto '''was a contestant on Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama on Tribe Manumanu and later New Manumanu. He was played by TheDarkLegate. He later returned as a contestant on Total Drama: In The House on Team Napoleon and was played by Epic Hobo Chuck. '''Personality Alejandro, from someone's initial opinion, seems like a polite, well-mannered gentleman but in reality this hides a crueller, more competitive nature and a desire to win at any cost. He single-handedly caused the eliminations of several notable contestants in World Tour, such as Noah, Harold and Leshawna. His antagonistic personality is matched by Heather, his love interest and fellow finalist in Total Drama World Tour. In Total Drama Fiji, he is Tribe Leader for the Manumanu Tribe, which also includes past team mates such as Owen, Izzy and Noah as well as new ones like Beth, Ezekiel, Leshawna and Eva. Alejandro achieved 13th place this season, just missing out on the merge. Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama Alejandro first made his entrance by surveying his competition, only to get pushed down by Izzy, unintentionally. Later, when asked to throw an egg to determine his team, he looks at it distastefully and instead had an egg thrown at him by Chef. He was placed on Tribe Manumanu and was the team captain. It was shown that Alejandro may still had a chance to manipulate contestants in the likes of Beth who didn't seem bothered by his past season performances. Later when welcoming Eva to his team, Eva snaps at him but Alejandro politely explains to her that he has no intention of tricking anyone as everyone knows of his true colors. On the first day, Alejandro helped Beth by building shelter for the tribe. Later, when Owen arrives telling the tribe that he had found food, Alejandro scolded Noah for doubting Owen's personality. During the first challenge, when Eva was overcome with Wall Disease, Alejandro yelled at Eva to move. While waiting for Eva to move, Alejandro shares his criticism on the frozen Eva and is noticeably annoyed by Owen's antics. It was also shown that he was not forgiven for his actions on World Tour and as such caused Leshawna to glare at him. Duncan later pushes Alejandro off the boat and in retaliation, Alejandro pantsed Duncan. His team later gets second on the challenge. After the third day, Alejandro builds a fire for his team and offered Owen and Noah a chat. He offered a truce to the both of them and was disgusted when Owen wanted to talk about girls. He later panicked when Izzy made a giant fire and ordered to not assist them. He does not participate in the next challenge as he decided to stay back and work on the shelter. After his chosen team members helped win the challenge, Alejandro joins his teammates in celebrating. However, he showed disappointment and disgust when Owen made a My Little Pony ''reference. After Laga had eliminated Heather, Alejandro got into a bitter mood by the third challenge. Alejandro then states that the Word Unscrambling challenge was going to be easy for them with high regard and later wins the challenge for his team. After Lindsay's elimination, Alejandro showed disappointment, seeing how she could've been a useful assistant. In the Grappler challenge, Alejandro managed to gracefully complete the course and spent the time mocking Bridgette at her attempts. He later began to fight with Courtney and remind her of her past actions in past seasons. After Owen helped pull through with the win, Alejandro congratulates him. In the SOS Challenge, Alejandro disapproved of Izzy taking the role of team leader and ordered everyone on how to build their SOS. After seeing how he and his team had lost the challenge, Alejandro suggested to vote off Eva thanks to her absence and Wall Virus. At the Tribal Council, Alejandro was disappointed to have learned that he had received one vote and did not seem to feel bad when Eva was eliminated. Alejandro later makes it to the semi-merge where he is dubbed the tribe leader of the new Manumanu. In the Capture the Flag Challenge, Alejandro takes charge and places each member in different roles by suggestion and places himself as a runner. After getting caught by the New Laga Tribe, Alejandro continues his feud with Bridgette. In the second round, Alejandro suggests that Gwen take the flag and advantage over her friends as he and Duncan distract New Laga, which receives disapproval from Duncan and Gwen themselves. The challenge also got the competitiveness out of Alejandro as he was caught glaring at Geoff when he scored a point for his team and even attempted to knock him down. However, his attempts at getting the flag and prisoners was thwarted by either Bridgette's reflexes or the defense made by Owen and Geoff. In the Dodgeball challenge, Alejandro seemed to be decent as he was able to dodge and catch the ball. His disappointment on his teammates continued to grow with DJ and Leshawna gaining Wall Disease and was flabbergasted to see Courtney being experienced at dodgeball. As such, he spent most of his targets on her and lampshaded on how he believed Courtney to either be a wizard or was taking steroids. When Duncan suggested to vote Sierra, Alejandro questions this and suggested Gwen to be a better choice. At his second Tribal Council, Alejandro received another vote and backed away from Sierra after she was voted off. In the Local Delicacy Eating Challenge, Alejandro seemed to have struggled with most of the dishes, having known to have a weak stomach, and ended up getting eliminated from the round. After the challenge, Alejandro asked Gwen to vote off Duncan, attempting to manipulate her into thinking Duncan's kind actions in the season was merely a ploy to get to the final five. However, his plan backfires as Gwen had decided to trust Duncan more than Alejandro. After Laga's ceremony, Manumanu was called in to eliminate another of their own. Receiving six out of seven votes, Alejandro ended up getting eliminated and dropped his still-lit torch on the ground in frustration. '''Total Drama: In The House' Alejandro returned to compete in Total Drama: In The House and didn't seem to enjoy his competitors as usual. He was placed on Team Napoleon and saw Noah and Staci as an annoyance. He also became the main leader for the team. The first challenge, being to decorate the team's co-ed rooms, Alejandro suggested a jungle theme for the boys to reflect Amazonian culture. After winning the challenge, Alejandro tells Ezekiel (who was frozen at the time), that he was annoyed at his inactive status during the challenge. When he hears his teammates panicking over a small creepy voice, Alejandro was visible annoyed and decided to help find the source of the sound. He also did not seem to believe in ghosts and didn't seem to care much when Cameron suddenly disappeared. He also flatly told Cody how he did not believe in jinxes. He also refused Cody's offer to solve the mystery and remained to read to a book but however, some thought that he might be eliminated caused him to join anyway. He later decided to use Staci as a distraction to find the source of the noise. In the Double-Bomb Challenge, Alejandro helped by picking squares and asked to find who was making the biggest risks. Later on the Decoding Challenge, Alejandro was annoyed after Noah and Staci were late to the challenge. He also was annoyed at Mike and mentioned Mike's evil persona Mal to get him to tick. After losing the second part of the challenge, Alejandro, and the rest of his team, were forced to wear Disney costumes, Alejandro having to wear Jafar. Alejandro later helped in voting off Anne Maria for being inactive at the time. After the elimination, Alejandro overhears the conversation between Mike, Sam, and Dawn proclaiming to how Mal was returning. In the Scavenger Hunt, Alejandro began his search for the keys in the basement and wondered why his team didn't think of looking there first. Upon seeing Mal's familiar actions, Alejandro decided to hide the information unless Mal hit the merge before finding three keys in a row. Alejandro later won for his team after finding the final key. After Big Brother announced that Sam and Cody would be switching teams, Alejandro decided Sam to either be some use or a hindrance. He also smiled in glee when word came out that Staci had quit. In "What's Cooking?", Alejandro led his team by suggesting meals they could make for Blaineley. He also didn't seem to mind that much on Mike's elimination, seeing how Mal didn't cause more trouble for the both of them. He also took disdain towards Noah's previous absences during challenges and suggested him to be the second runner in "What A Relay!". Alejandro managed to finish his part in the relay but did not contribute much in "Word Scramble!". After losing the challenge, Alejandro was amongst the final three between Ezekiel and Sam, but managed to escape elimination. During the merge, Alejandro had failed to show up to challenges and was finally voted off along with Dawn, who had voluntarily quit the game. Trivia * Alejandro was played by two different forum mods, TheDarkLegate (Fiji) and Epic Hobo Chuck (In The House). Category:Character